Telekinesis
by fbi-woman
Summary: This is my first fic, it's a case fic. Mulder and Scully investigate 2 girls that display psychic abilities. Resembles Syzgy and a little Chinga I guess but I hadn't seen them when I wrote this. Please read/review.


1 Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: no spoilers exactly  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ktari and Maddie but Mulder and Scully are quite unfortunately not mine.  
  
2  
  
3 Nashville, Tennessee  
  
Oakdale Jr. High  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. A grade 8 girl's gym class is outside playing soccer.  
  
"Alright girls! Great game!" calls the teacher. "You can spend the last five minutes doing whatever you want. Two girls with brown hair and brown eyes go off to their own part of the field. They begin throwing the ball to each other then heading it back. Each time they made a successful pass, they would take a step back. After five minutes, the teacher approaches them.  
  
"Sorry girls but it's time to head inside" she says.  
  
"We're busy" the girls declare.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies but class is over" she says firmly.  
  
The girls look at one another, then back to the teacher. Their eyes glow green.  
  
"We want to play!" they say in a chilly tone.  
  
BOOM!  
  
An explosion goes off in front of the girls. The other students in the class shriek with fear. The dust settles and the teacher is gone.  
  
  
  
Washington DC  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Special Agent Dana Scully wakes from a peaceful slumber and reaches over to her bedside table to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scully? I just got a call from Assistant Director Skinner. I hope you like country music." It is the voice of her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder.  
  
She glances at the digital clock on the table. It's green numbers read 3:02AM.  
  
"Mulder, what are you talking about? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asks, slightly confused.  
  
"Sorry about the early hour Scully but Skinner said it needed immediate attention. Anyway, we're off to Nashville to check out a case concerning two fourteen year-old girls displaying some kind of psychic connection and abilities. Hurry up and get ready, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
Click. Dial tone. Scully hangs up the phone, obviously annoyed to be leaving her nice warm bed so early in the morning. She gets out her suitcase and begins packing her clothes.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Scully meets Mulder at her front door, suitcase in hand.  
  
"Only one suitcase Scully?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yeah, why? How many did you pack?" Scully questions.  
  
"Never mind," Mulder replies, "let's get going."  
  
They leave Scully's apartment and walk across the parking lot to Mulder's car. Scully lifts the door to the trunk and squeezes her suitcase in next to Mulder's three. No wonder he though she packed light. Mulder slipped into the driver's seat and Scully jumped in the passenger side.  
  
"So Mulder, you said these girls have some kind of psychic connection and abilities, what exactly is it that they do?" Scully inquires.  
  
"Well, for one thing, they can cause explosions using their minds. They killed their Phys. Ed teacher last week" Mulder replies.  
  
Scully raises an eyebrow and gives Mulder a sceptical look.  
  
"What about the connection? What kind of connection and how did they get these abilities?" asks Scully, using her fingers to create quotations when she says connection.  
  
Mulder shifts uncomfortably.  
  
"Mulder?" says Scully, "Mulder, what is it that you're not telling me?"  
  
Mulder starts the car and drives out of the parking lot and onto the empty street.  
  
"Mulder, you're not telling me the whole story. What detail are you leaving out?" Scully demands.  
  
Mulder sighs, "they told the police that they received their powers when they first met at two years old. They said it happened when their parents pulled them from a mysterious light emerging from the sky. Ever since that night, their powers have gotten stronger. As for the connection, we'll have to wait and see."  
  
Scully leans her head against the window and closes her eyes. She's asleep in minutes. Mulder pulls into the airport about 45 minutes later. He gently shakes Scully and she looks up at him groggily.  
  
"We're here," he says.  
  
  
  
Nashville Tennessee  
  
Hours later, the plane lands in Nashville. They collect their luggage and toss it in the back of a waiting rental car. After stopping to ask for directions several times, they arrive at the hotel. They check in and head off to their adjoining rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Scully" Mulder says softly.  
  
"Night Mulder," Scully replies.  
  
They enter their rooms, place their suitcases next to the closet, flop down on the bed and fall fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Nashville Police Station.  
  
The next morning, Mulder's rental car pulls up in front of the Nashville Police Station. Together Mulder and Scully enter and walk briskly down the hall to the last room on the left.  
  
"May I see some identification please?" asks the policeman in front of the door.  
  
They flash their badges.  
  
"They're waiting for you," he says.  
  
They open the door to see two teen-age girls. Both have brown hair and brown eyes with similar features and wearing identical clothes.  
  
"Maddie and Ktari?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes" the girls reply in unison.  
  
"I'm Agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully," he informs them.  
  
Scully sits down in front of the girls, "ladies, we need to ask you some questions, is that ok?"  
  
"Yes" they reply, in unison once again.  
  
Scully continues, "my partner says that you two have some sort of 'bond' or 'connection', can you tell me what that is?"  
  
"How about you tell us what you think it is?" they counter, in unison as always.  
  
"Ok," Scully says, trying to hide her frustration. "Does it have something to do with you speaking in unison?"  
  
"Bingo" reply Maddie and Ktari.  
  
"When did you start speaking in unison?" she asks.  
  
They look at each other and shrug. "I guess it was around the same time we got our powers" they answer.  
  
"Are your powers how you cause the explosions?" Scully inquires.  
  
"Yes" they reply.  
  
"Do you have to speak in unison?" asks Scully, more out of interest than anger.  
  
"No" they say.  
  
"Ok then, can you explain to me, one at a time, why you cause these explosions?"  
  
The mouths of both girls move, but only Ktari's voice is heard, "I just want to play."  
  
Scully looks at Maddie.  
  
Once again, both mouths move but this time it's Maddie that speaks, "I just want to play."  
  
All of a sudden, the girls whirl around and look out the window. On the street below, a clown walks along, handing out balloons. A giant smile spreads across the face of both girls. They push past Mulder and Scully, leave the building and dash across the street to get a balloon. Mulder and Scully watch then from the window of the police station.  
  
The girls dash across the street and approach the clown.  
  
"May we have a balloon please?" they ask still speaking in unison.  
  
"Aren't you two a little old for balloons?" he asks in a playful tone.  
  
The girls look at each other and their eyes glow green.  
  
They turn to the clown and speak in an icy voice; "We want to play!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
A giant explosion goes off in front of Maddie and Ktari. Screams are heard all the way down the street. The balloons float off into the sky. When the dust settles, there is no sign of the clown. The girls walk down the street towards the park. Mulder and Scully still watching from the window take one look at each other and run out of the building, hot in pursuit of Maddie and Ktari.  
  
"Girls! Stop where you are!" yells Scully.  
  
The teens stop dead. They turn and face the agents.  
  
"Girls, we need to discuss some things. You may not understand, but this is a very serious matter" says Scully not bothering to try and hide her frustration this time.  
  
Maddie and Ktari glance at each other, then turn to face Scully.  
  
"We told once and we won't tell you again, we only want to play" they say and run off towards the park.  
  
Scully begins to follow them but Mulder places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let them go for now," he says quietly, turning and heading for the rental car.  
  
Scully looks at Maddie and Ktari happily swinging in the park then turns and follows Mulder.  
  
  
  
Dream Royal Hotel  
  
Mulder's room  
  
Scully and Mulder are sitting on the bed going through the case file and eating a pizza.  
  
"Mulder," says Scully, between bites of pizza, "I want to have the girls to have separate hypnosis sessions."  
  
"Why?" asks Mulder incredulously, "You know they're powerful and that they're connected, what do you hope to find by using hypnosis?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain the explosions but the unison speaking could be by their own doing. They could know each other so well that the other knows what their friend is going to say. I just want to see if their stories check out. If we can get them to go back to when they first met, maybe we can find out what really happened."  
  
"Ok. I'll arrange for a separate hypnosis sessions tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Nashville Police Station.  
  
Mulder and Scully enter the police department with Maddie and Ktari. The walk down the hall to the room they were in the previous day. Scully and Maddie enter the room but Mulder and Ktari remain outside. Maddie is seated in a chair along the wall. A hypnotist sits across from her. They begin the process. Once Maddie is in a hypnotic sleep, the hypnotist brings her to the day that she met Ktari.  
  
"Where are you?" he asks in a low, monotone voice.  
  
"I'm in a field. It's very dark out." Maddie replies.  
  
"How did you get there?" questions the hypnotist.  
  
"I followed a bright light that I saw in the sky." Says Maddie.  
  
"Is there anyone in the field with you?" the hypnotist inquires.  
  
"Yes," Maddie says, "a girl. She's about the same size as me. She has…"  
  
We now see Ktari in the chair.  
  
"She has brown hair and I think she has brown eyes. It's too dark to tell. The light I followed sinks down from the sky and surrounds me and the other girl. I can hear…"  
  
Maddie is in the chair.  
  
"I can hear my parents calling my name. I hear the other girls parents calling her name."  
  
"What name are the other parents saying?" asks the hypnotist.  
  
"Ktari" Maddie replies.  
  
"What's happening now?" he questions.  
  
"My parents are pulling me out of the light. Ktari is being pulled form the light too. We are crying. I want to…"  
  
Ktari is in the chair.  
  
"I want to play with her! We call this out several times until we can no longer see each other. My parents take me home," says Ktari.  
  
"When did you meet up with Maddie again?" asks the hypnotist.  
  
"The next year," Ktari answers, "We were at the same pre-school. We've been together ever since."  
  
Maddie is in the chair.  
  
"We've been together ever since" she says.  
  
  
  
Maddie and Ktari are released from the Police Station and immediately they run back to the park and start swinging once again. Mulder and Scully exit the police building.  
  
"Well Scully are you satisfied?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes Mulder. I'm satisfied" Scully replies.  
  
Shouting is heard in the distance. Mulder and Scully look up to see a group of older boys in a heated argument with Maddie and Ktari. They hurry towards the park, hoping to stop this fight before the girls let the boys have it.  
  
"Get out of our park!" one of the biggest boys yells.  
  
"It's not your park and we can be here if we want to!" the girls retort.  
  
"If you girls don't get out of here right now, you're gonna be really sorry!" a second boy yells.  
  
Maddie and Ktari look at each other. Their eyes glow green. They turn back to the boys.  
  
"We want to play."  
  
BOOM!  
  
An explosion goes off and the boys are gone. Mulder and Scully arrive at the park.  
  
"Girls this has to stop!" says Scully, clearly angry, "you can't go around killing everyone who makes you angry!"  
  
Ktari glares at Maddie and once again, their eyes light up and they begin to speak.  
  
"We want to – "  
  
Maddie stops.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" screams an irate Ktari.  
  
"I don't want to play anymore" states Maddie.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to play?" Ktari rages.  
  
"I don't want to play anymore" Maddie repeats.  
  
The girls stare hard at one another. Their eyes glow the same, eerie green.  
  
Both voices ring out as they yell in an angry voice, "PLAYTIME IS OVER!"  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The largest explosion yet goes off, thrusting Mulder and Scully backwards. The dust clears. Maddie and Ktari are gone without a trace.  
  
"Where did they go?" asks an exasperated Scully.  
  
"I don't know," says Mulder, "I don't think we'll ever know."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
So what did you think? Let me know (try to go easy on me, it's my first fic and I'm only 13) queeque0925@hotmail.com 


End file.
